


Truths and Dares and Dates

by magicianofesperance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Dare, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Miraculous Fanworks, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Truth or Dare, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/pseuds/magicianofesperance
Summary: A simple game of truth and dare makes Adrien reevaluate his relationship with Marinette.Spoiler Warning: references to the Miraculous: United Heroez, New York special.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 32
Kudos: 184





	Truths and Dares and Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> Inspired by Lou | Inkycoffee#7093's prompt on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server:  
> "I dare you to kiss Marinette!"  
> It was supposed to be a silly dare between Very Good Friends. Why does he feel like he needs to keep kissing her more than he needs to breathe?

Grey clouds and storms rumbled amongst the city of Paris. With Alya, Adrien, Marinette, and Nino’s cancelled plans, they all sat around on the floor of Alya’s room playing a round of the classic game _Truth or Dare._ It was Nino’s turn.

"I dare you to kiss Marinette!" Nino pointed at Adrien.

He blushed a pale pink, glancing over to Marinette, “Only if you’re alright with it, Marinette.”

The girl could hardly move. The blood rushed into her face, turning her a shade of red she didn’t think was possible. “Well, I-” Nervously, the words flowed out of her mouth at the speed of maple syrup, “I will neither accept nor deny that statement-” Alya raised her eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips at her. “But in fair sport, I would rather be taken on a date first.”

Alya almost gasped. _‘She’s bargaining a date with Adrien? Not traditional, but I can’t blame her.’_

Adrien smiled, “I’d like that. I know a nice outdoor café we could go to for lunch tomorrow.” He turned to face to Nino, winking, “there’s nothing in the rules that say we can’t delay the dares in the game.”

Before Nino could even nod, Marinette shot a look that could strangle someone. “But of course, the date and kiss are on your own accord too, Adrien. I don’t want you to feel obliged if you don’t want to-”

Adrien raised his eyebrow, “I suppose I will neither accept nor deny that statement, myself,” he teased. “Besides, it’s a silly dare between friends, and I enjoy spending time with you.”

“Yeah, a silly dare,” Marinette nodded, _‘We’ll see about that.’_

* * *

The bell rang for Collége François Dupont’s lunch break. Adrien had been sitting on a nearby bench when the sound of Marinette’s clacking red heels caught his attention. He looked up, seeing her black blouse with red polka dots paired with white flared pants.

“Don’t you look wonderful,” he said.

She eyed the boy up and down, wearing some sneakers in a dress-shoe imitation style, up to his jeans, to his green dress shirt with the charcoal grey tie and vest. “I could say the exact same thing for you too,” she smiled.

He stood up, and offered his arm to her, leading her the way to the car in which his bodyguard drove. “It sure seems like our _everyday Ladybug_ is certainly dressing the part.”

“I’m sorry I can’t say the same, _sock Washington,_ ” she giggled.

He gave an amusing chuckle. _‘This is literally Chat Noir green and black. Does my Miraculous protect me this much?’_

Marinette smiled at him as he opened the car door for her, allowing her to sit first. _‘I can see it in his eye and there is no way I’m comparing him to Chat Noir. I know first-hand Adrien is so much better.’_

The bodyguard parked outside the café as Adrien got out and opened Marinette’s door.

The young couple walked from the car up to the maître d’ who sat outside. Adrien cooly told her, “A reservation for two under the name _‘Agreste.’_ ”

“Oh, we weren’t expecting the young Agreste,” she said, “We welcome you, Monsieur and Mademoiselle.”

She led them to a special dining spot on the second story balcony.

“When you told me we’d be dining outdoors, I could’ve sworn I imagined it on the patio,” Marinette whispered.

“I want to make this a great date, Marinette, no matter the dare or not,” he smiled back at her.

“I might just say your heart is as gold as your hair, Mr. sock Washington,” she smirked.

He rested his head against his knuckles, “You really enjoy making fun of yourself, don’t you?”

“Oh do I...” her voice trailed off.

The woman walked up to them again, “May I take down your drinks?”

Adrien looked up, “Yes, one cherry Italian cream soda, thank you very much, and also a glass of water.”

“That sounds good, does it come in orange flavour?” Marinette replied.

“Yes it does, so two glasses of water and two Italian cream sodas, one cherry and one orange. Got it. It should arrive shortly.”

As the lady walked away, Marinette faced Adrien once more, “So tell me, where do you see yourself in ten years?” she joked.

Adrien gave it a moment of thought, “First, I’d like to say that I’m still thinking about it, but perhaps I’ll continue modelling throughout university, but by then, also becoming a piano tutor or instructor and having some students of my own. As for fencing, I really enjoy it as a hobby, so I really hope to continue that too.”

Marinette nodded, “Ah, I see. I hope that all works out for you, and university might even have a fencing club or team you could join.”

“Oh, for sure. What about you?”

“Oh, you know, I enjoy fashion and designing, so I’m definitely going to major in that, but I might pick up a minor in theatre too so I can have a back-up plan that I can design costumes.”

The waitress was back with their drinks, “One orange Italian cream, one water. One cherry Italian cream, one water. Do you need a moment to pick out food?”

Marinette glanced up first, “I’m ready, are you?” Adrien nodded. “The chicken marsala, please.”

“The steak burger with a baked potato with a side salad,” he said.

“Excellent, I’ll be back with your dishes soon.”

Marinette glanced back down at the menu, “Oh, they have an American section too. That’s quite interesting.”

“Yeah, they always have such commercialized combinations, but I could never try it in front of my father.”

Just as Marinette hoped, her outfit had her garner the confidence to keep from stuttering. She just had to look at the red dots every now and again, telling herself that it was actually Ladybug with which he was striking up a conversation. Since then, neither of them could stop conversing, other than the moments when the waitress would come to stop by.

* * *

Gorilla stopped outside their school, unlocking the doors.

“Wow, time flies so quickly,” Marinette said to him.

“Especially having such a great time with a friend like you.” He got up out of the car, opening her door for her. They stood, face-to-face, waiting for the car to leave their sight. “Then I suppose, we finish the date off with a kiss?” he whispered.

She gulped, nodding in response. They leaned into one another, closing their eyes and preparing for the impact. Their lips met one another in a frenzy of passion and chemistry. Was it hormones? Perhaps. Was it genuine love? It was supposed to be a silly dare between _very good friends._ Why did he feel as though he needed to keep kissing her more than he needed to breathe? He checked. She wasn’t pulling back any sooner than he was going to. Her arms, wrapped around his shoulders made it the perfect angle for her fingers to stroke through his golden locks of hair. It was making him want to purr in ways that typically only Ladybug knew how to accomplish. As she finally pulled away, the taste of the sweet chocolate cheesecake she ate lingered in his mouth. He craved to taste more.

He nervously placed his arm on the back of his neck, “Well, Marinette, this was a wonderful afternoon-”

She stopped him, “That was for me.” She leaned in again and gave his lips a simple peck. “That was for the dare.”

He was speechless.

She gave him a playful look, “I had a wonderful afternoon too, Adrien. I hope we can do this again soon.”

He placed his fingertips on his lips, remembering her firm yet gentle touch, “I hope so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and join the Superior Miraculous Server on Discord!](https://discord.gg/ZWZdjYkUyC)  
> We have weekly, monthly, and seasonal events, games, parties, and many fun activities with an active community of over one hundred members


End file.
